


枯骨里会开出玫瑰吗

by Qcongee



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcongee/pseuds/Qcongee
Summary: 先上车，后补票





	枯骨里会开出玫瑰吗

.枯骨里会开出玫瑰吗？  
Attention：  
OOC！  
我流律灵  
先上车后补票（有r，但不好吃  
套用了盗梦空间的设定，没有逻辑，自由发挥，不必较真（……  
＊Limbo是一种没有构建、没有秩序、仅有潜意识投射的状态，换句话说，陷入该状态的人，将长久处于一种毫无秩序的混沌状态。

 

灵幻看到一枚戒指。  
他从烟盒里取出一支烟，点火，慢慢地吐出第一口烟。灵幻在吞云吐雾中望过去，视线始终不由自主地落到律的身上，然后轻而快地划过左手的无名指——这是他戴上这枚戒指的第四天。  
有什么好看的——不过是枚订婚戒指罢了。他装着云淡风轻，律君会喜欢什么样的女孩子呢？他猜想着，直至律的脸在那帘烟雾后靠了过来，两只手撑在桌上，灵幻才回过神；他夹着烟的手一抖，喉咙里有点发涩，一口烟几乎是咳了出来。  
“您说过要戒烟的。”律伸手想要去拿走那根烟，灵幻却先他一步地将身体往后一躺，哎呀哎呀，不好意思，他这么说着，转了半圈后把烟在背后掐了，他将办公椅转了回去，再次正视着影山律：“律君最近应该很忙吧？如果很忙的话……”  
律打断他的话，两只手从桌上收了回去：“最近接到的委托，灵幻先生有看到吗？”  
如果说是平常的委托，按摩，恋爱咨询或是其他，律也从来不会上心。灵幻一下便意识到律所说的那份委托，他伸出手一摆：“你也看到了？我和客人通过一次电话，声音经过变声器，透露给我的情报更是少之又少，难不成，你已经接受这个委托了吗？”  
“您不愿意接受这个委托吗？”律反问他，“昨天收到委托后我想了很久，梦的大致框架也搭好了，这次我想和您合作，灵幻先生觉得怎么样？”  
灵幻接过律递过的文件夹，打开后翻动几页后就觉得头皮发麻，他在之前很长一段时间处于蛰伏期，盗梦的种种事宜也放手给了律，他合上文件夹：“嗯嗯，看上去很轻松，如果律缺人手的话，完全可以去找芹泽，用不着我灵幻大师出马啊。”  
他不等律说话，就把话题岔开到其他地方，灵幻瞟了一眼律的左手，手情不自禁地在桌上一敲：“你这家伙，对方是个什么样的女孩子？”  
律翻开文件夹，只装作没有听到灵幻的问题：“如果灵幻先生觉得看得无聊的话，我也可以讲给您听。”  
“真是奇怪啊，律其实在女孩子面前很温柔吧？不然怎么会有人喜欢上冷冰冰的律君，”灵幻忍不住地开口，他看到律皱着眉头伸手扯了一把胸前一丝不苟的领带，还是没能闭上嘴，“女孩子如果听到你现在的话，一定会给你气……”  
他还没把整句说完，整个人就被往前一拽，律的脸离他很近，这和之前隔着一层烟要看得清楚得多，在他印象里律的这张脸一向是耐看的，但掺了太多少年感的稚气，他也一直凭着这种印象把影山律当成个小孩；可他此刻总算是注意到律下巴上泛青的胡须，长大了啊，灵幻觉得心里酸涩，明明之前还是个小鬼的。  
律拽着灵幻的领带，他的眼睛好看，严肃或认真这份情绪掺杂时眼睛里就像揉进了光彩，灵幻被他突如其来的正经弄得忍俊不禁，偏着半边头等他开口。  
“我现在只想和灵幻先生谈工作。”  
灵幻低头笑了起来，律有些气恼地扯着那根领带，他只好忍着笑举手投降：“好吧，我给你半个小时。只要律君能说动我，这份委托我就接受了，当然，”

“如果有什么地方顺不通，我也会随时喊停。”

灵幻把手中的一支笔转得飞快，左手沉甸甸地拖着下巴，他听得很认真，随之在纸上划上一道长长的横线；律看着灵幻把笔一甩，整个人再度往后一仰：“不行，这里你必须改。”  
灵幻的目光正对着他，双唇一开一合地进行说教，律把自己半倾的身子直起来，左手的食指轻轻摩挲起那枚戒指。  
律君，不得不说你是个优秀的筑梦师，你很有想法悟性也超常，但你却少了一种——人情味；你很清楚自己是在挖掘目标潜意识里的存在，但你知道吗？你的目的性、攻击性太强了，这样的话，可是会吃大苦头的。  
“不需要改，灵幻先生一定是太久没有接手盗梦这类委托了，也是啊，”律低头思索了片刻，右手捏着下巴若有所思，“像您这样的盗梦者，也没有想过会有一天对自己的本行生疏的时候吧。”  
灵幻被他呛得无话可说，他觉得耳朵里一阵嗡声，那个沉睡了几近十年的梦又重新翻覆回来，他懊恼地想着，灵幻新隆，你是要记一辈子吗，你怎么还不能忘记那件事——这只是你的一份奢望而已，现实和梦境，你不是一向分的清楚吗？  
灵幻调整好状态，掩饰般地叹了口气：“那你继续说吧，不必太过详尽，我只需要知道个大概，律君——你也别再挖苦我，在梦里迷失了那么久……”  
他挥了一下手，尽可能地想摆脱些什么：“算了，还是谈工作吧。”  
灵幻低下头去翻看手中的文件，伸手想去翻下一页，律却按着他的手，指尖探进指缝里，扣住了那只右手；他先是一怔，目光试探着上移——他这才意识到律离自己近得有些过分，呼吸似乎都能触到彼此的鼻梢；律已经将自己的领带松开，两根带子松松散散地垂着，他似乎是注意到灵幻看向自己的目光，甚而对着灵幻笑了一下，眼睛里盛满蜜糖水的甜。  
“灵幻先生，您只给了我三十分钟。现在不能谈工作，也就可以做些其他的事。”  
影山律的声音与之前要求认真谈工作的时候如出一辙，他就站在灵幻的身边，伸手将那张办公椅扶正。  
相谈所里的空气在片刻升温，灼热地皮肤有些发烫。他又拉过灵幻的左手，低头像是要亲吻手背，但律没有这样做，灵幻也不认为他会这样做，也只好退而求其次——  
律便轻啄了一下他的指尖。

灵幻的手覆在律的唇上，他整个人陷在椅子里，身子也被完全钳制住，逃脱不开这方寸之地。他仰起头看着律，那只手被握在对方的手心里，少年温柔地细细亲吻他的指尖，眼神胶着在他的视线中。  
律有意和他长时间地对视，目光进而变得隐晦缠绵起来，而灵幻本人却输了成年人的声势，狼狈地别过了头，他盯着阳光从百叶窗的间隙里溜进来投射到地面上的一片浅金，下巴却很快被另一只手捏住，不满的、孩子气的声音——捎带了些许鼻音，极有分量地敲在他的心上。  
“看着我。”  
就像之前的很多次一样，他又一次做了下位，律把他压在办公椅上，没轻没重地咬在他的后颈上，灵幻的领带还垂在衣领上，衬衫也没能如愿脱下；下半身却被剥了个精光，寻求平衡感下两条腿便只能缠住律的腰，他的耳根发烧，原因只能归咎于律那一头始终抚不平整的头发的蹭弄；相比于他，律除却解开那条碍事的领带，全身上下到每一根发丝都是一丝不苟的笔挺，他又意识到到少年的唇停留在他的耳畔，一只手停在他的腰上，不急不慢地解开最后一颗纽扣，他说，新隆。  
新隆，新隆，新隆。  
灵幻新隆。  
灵幻根本不知道他喊了多少遍自己的名字，他的喉咙发哑，不然他一定会开口提示眼前这臭小子用敬称，也就在下一秒，他整个人便被拦腰抱起，一个转身后被搁置在那张办公桌上，灵幻只觉得天旋地转，他回过神居高临下地看着律，手腕又被人抓住贴在对方的脸颊上，他不可思议地在少年的眼睛里读出了温柔——这可一点都不像影山律，他也很快明晓，不管床笫之间可以有多少温存，离开这荒诞的狂欢后他们只剩下冷冰冰的、利益最大化的合作关系，律给过自己多少次冷脸他数也数不来，更别提——  
他整个人被翻了过来，西装裤的拉链拉下，性器不由分说地塞进来，他自嘲地想了一下，这还才是律君平时对待他的态度啊。律君难能可贵的温柔，怎么会愿意留给自己呢——他的眼眶发红，多半是情欲的快感涌上大脑，刺激到全身上下的每一处电流，他的臀部高昂，下体竟在不久之前低迷的精神中颤颤巍巍地抬起头，他喘着粗气，声音尽可能地压抑着，他急躁地想腾出手去安慰自己，两只手却没有一只能动弹一寸；律把他狠狠地压在桌子上，好在这个姿势看不到对方的脸，身子随着抽插的动作上下伏动着，无师自通地戳到身下人最敏感的一点，灵幻的脚趾蜷起又舒展开，不可避免地喊出声音：“律……！”  
他在喊对方的名字，灵幻被操得大脑发晕，好像完全丧失了原本正常运行的机制，他轻轻地、一遍一遍复述着律的名字，声音急促又细不可闻，但还是能被对方捕捉到，律把下巴搁在灵幻的肩上，他意识到身下人有些神志不清，可自己要得就是灵幻这样，他等了这么久，喊了这么多遍他的名字，灵幻新隆这家伙，总该说些什么吧。  
灵幻想到瑰丽的建筑物轰然化作碎片，九个太阳一同升起日空，随手捏出的盛开的向日葵花田，还有比这些超自然现象更为荒谬的，夜空里一明一灭的萤火虫和盛夏午后的蝉鸣中——  
少年人心跳加速、坐立不安的告白以及那份红透了脸颊和耳根也要强行执行的初吻。  
“影山律……”他再一次念着他的名字，“我……”  
律把耳朵凑近。  
他的眼神涣散地四处乱放，从桌上早间未能看完的报纸到已经冷掉的茶水，无意间略过压住自己左手的那只手上，一盆冷水哗得瓢泼下来。  
灵幻说：“你放开。”  
律的眼睛暗了下来，他当然没有松开灵幻的手，作为报复性的回应，他更为激烈地操弄着灵幻，听着身下人的一声又一声的喘息，他并不满意，甚而有一瞬间想听到他的求饶声，但灵幻只是骂了他一句，然后噤口不言。  
他们就这样僵持着，语言上不进行任何交流，冷冰冰地像两个陌生人，但交合的身体却热情如火，从这张办公桌上辗转到沙发上，灵幻的手得了闲，还未来得及探下就被一把抓住，脖颈上的领带被律刷得扯下，他眼睁睁地看着自己的手被缠了起来，他睁大眼睛，不可思议地咬牙切齿地:“影、山、律！”  
“因为您不乖，灵幻先生。”他这次倒是用了敬称，手上饶有兴致地打上一个蝴蝶结。  
“松开！”  
律亲了亲他的手心。  
灵幻别过头，高昂的性器只能蹭着律身上的西装得到慰藉；律撑在沙发上，偏着头看着他挺着下体一点一点地蹭着自己，眼眶里溢出不适的生理泪水，他便也不去管他，直至律在灵幻体内释放开去，他才射了出来，白色的浊液成股地黏连在律的西装上，他喘着气，胸膛上下起伏着，没能偷闲脸上就被律胡乱抹了一把。  
“您弄脏我的衣服了。”  
少年歪着半边头，笑盈盈地摸着他的脸。

 

灵幻稍稍仰起下巴，眼睛里的神色仍是涣散的，这样激烈的性事让他头脑发晕，他细不可闻地“啊”了一声，眉眼、脸颊间都是白浊。他只看到律在对自己笑，他为什么笑呢，他又怎么会这样对自己？梦境和现实藕断丝连，此时此刻他倒宁愿这一切只是场梦而已。  
下巴被对方捏住，灵幻竟会在一瞬之间期待一个缱绻的亲吻。而眼前的少年却没有此意，他只是在他的嘴角流连，执拗地绕过两片唇瓣，与其说是亲吻倒不如说是宣泄性质的啃咬。灵幻浑身酸痛，他本来就不适应律将自己的身体倒腾成这副模样——以至于他屁股的液体里一直在往外流，这可算不上愉悦；他挺起上半身，两只手扣住律的耳朵，回应他的是少年一瞬的呆滞，这可是少有的失神，灵幻总算也因此赢回一点年上的尊严。

 

“律君，不会亲吻的话，请教一下我也没有关系哦。”  
他的声音沙哑，语气却极轻佻，眉眼之间都是戏谑的神色。他料定律不会亲吻自己，便将双唇毫无保留地递了出去——律用手心盖住他的口鼻，皱了一下眉。  
他确实猜对了，但这并不是什么值得炫耀的事；他想扬起嘴角笑一下，律却按住他的嘴。  
是嘛是嘛，亲吻这种事，还是留给恋人去做吧。

灵幻醒过来的时候是黄昏，余晖快要落尽的时候，他把领口处形同虚设的领带扯了下来，交叠着放在办公桌上，他习惯性地伸手去摸桌上的文件，边揉着后颈边提起笔删删改改，心不在焉地花了一刻钟的时间后猛然想起，他什么时候答应接这个委托啦！根本意味不明的事情，自己为什么去做。  
他抱着手躺在办公椅上，旋转一周后拉过电脑打开那份委托邮件，这并不算复杂的事，委托人只是委托自己盗走一份意识，一个秘密，安排合理的梦境进行刺激，便也大功告成——这样说来，交给律去做，实在绰绰有余。  
他想得轻松，可这次却实在犯难，说老实话，他并不想与律再度合作，前车之鉴让他浑身发冷，他不愿再去冒这个险。他在心里安慰自己，我是谁啊，21世纪的新星，灵幻新隆大师，就算没有律君，他照样可以一人接下这个委托，他可以做的滴水不漏、万无一失。

这里是灵之类的相谈所，客人，两天前的委托，我灵幻新隆接下了。  
灵幻大师，我一直在等着你的回复。  
他打了委托邮件上留下来的电话号码，电话另一侧传来的电子音让他哑然失笑，他说，嘛，  
不过我有个请求，这一次的筑梦师，请您不要搅扰影山先生。

哦？

我知道您咨询过影山，客人，实在难以启齿，我和他有了点矛盾，这种情况下合作未免强人所难，效率也不高，您也可以拒绝我，业内的盗梦者也大有人在，当然，我还是万分希望您选择我。

电话那头沉吟片刻，如当初的委托所见，我还缺一个盗梦者，你是我的预算中最佳的选择。

真是正确的选择！那么客人，希望我们合作愉快。灵幻由衷道。

业内对他的评价褒贬不一，而把自己和律捆绑起来，也是这几年才兴出来的名堂。他和影山律确实有过一段不错的合作关系，但那也只是半年之前，也就是他接到的上一单，硬生生地把他折腾坏了。或者说，没有人会像灵幻那样疯狂，也没有人像律一样不可理喻。  
事情的起因也并不算复杂，筑梦师这次玩得很大，灵幻也不清楚他为什么要搭建出四层梦境，好在一切顺风顺水，他拿到雇主要的东西，规定好的一个星期缩水成五个工作日；他难得在工作期间还能这样休闲，他服用了大量镇静剂，律也是，两个人只好等着留守上一层梦境的搭档kick他们，灵幻提出去喝一杯，律摇头，提醒他目前不该这样松懈，他担心酒精会对大脑产生副作用，届时可能无法kick成功。  
但最后灵幻连哄带骗，律没喝完面前的酒，脸上就红了大半，他磕磕绊绊地撞到灵幻跟前，灵幻托着下巴，任由律揪着自己的领带，高脚杯也摇摇晃晃，像极醉醺醺的筑梦师——最后一层梦境已经相当接近意识边缘。  
律只是拽着他的领带，向上提着，一言不发。他坐着少年站着，对方的声音执拗而恼火。  
他说，打一架。  
“诶？”

“灵幻，我看你不爽好久了，”筑梦师狠狠一拉领带，灵幻顺着他手上的力度仰起下巴，“我们打一架吧。”  
真是疯了，有人会在工作的时候打架吗，除非这人不想要这碗饭碗。灵幻觉得自己就不该把律骗来喝酒，他又怎么知道律喝醉了会是这样一个德行——竟然大脑充血到想和人干架！他迂回了一下，伸出双手去掐律的脸蛋，开玩笑似地往两边一拉：“这样？”

灵幻的下巴上被狠狠挨了一拳，他整个人摔在水泥地上，后背疼得龇牙咧嘴——好在头没磕到，他干呕了下，用袖口擦脸上的血，梦里的血也是有温度的；筑梦师较他好不到哪里去，左脸颊上一大块青紫，眼窝红肿，眼角被擦出好几条血丝，少年浑身发热，鼻尖、脖颈、锁骨渗出汗珠，他坐在灵幻的腹部，膝盖压住身下人的手，俯瞰着同样脸上挂彩的盗梦者。  
“您输了。”他笃定地开口。  
“作为惩罚，您应该答应我一个请求——”  
灵幻好笑地轻哼了一声，还未搭话就被律身上的酒气熏得皱了一下眉，空气里的温度升高了些许，不只是梦境不稳定还是别的缘故，他清楚地听到对方胸膛里，如自己一样的，滚烫心脏的跳动声。  
怎么会这样清楚？  
“灵幻先生，您听我说——”律掰正他的下巴。  
太安静了。  
“起开！”他对着身上的律吼了一声，黑影在少年的身后晃过。

 

“灵幻新隆！！”

子弹射入身体，这种感受已经不算新鲜了，灵幻通常是对准自己的太阳穴来一枪，然后顺利返回现实，并没有太多痛楚。可这一次的子弹没能发挥它的正常水平——他的腰腹中了两枪，真够狼狈。血不值钱地流了好多好多，他看着律一脸惊慌地被自己推开，一、二、三、四……又是好几轮的枪声，少年的头又凑了过来，他的嘴张张合合，他已经听不清楚了，八成是在喊自己的名字，灵幻新隆灵幻新隆的，来来回回地反复着喊，好没意思。  
他们服用了太多强效镇静剂，死亡意味着坠入Limbo，灵幻再清楚不过;灵幻试图开口说话，从“目标竟然有过培训，这点情报都不告知，这样的雇主一定要拉入黑名单”“不要管我了快点找个安全点的地方，死了就GAMEOVER了”到“我和律君真是两个笨蛋好好活着不好吗为什么要喝酒为什么要打架”，一点一点含含糊糊的，也不知道律能听懂多少。  
盗梦者一点点地坠落下去。  
身体被微咸的海水冲刷着，湿透的发梢粘在脖颈里，他迷惘地支起上半身，费解地揉着眉心，手指缝里是柔软的沙。  
浪潮退下的时候，他已经端坐在相谈所中，右手边是热茶和报纸。座机叮铃铃响了起来，他下意识去接，熟门熟路。  
“喂，这里是灵之类的相谈所。”

 

热毛巾还搭在肩上，灵幻条件反射地从烟盒中抽出一支烟，按下打火机，没火了。他“啧”了一声，难免有些扫兴，他看着窗外的阳光透过窗户洒进来，照亮大半房间。他在阳光里换上衬衫，打好领结，喝了茶杯里的半杯水——另外半杯浇给盆景。灵幻在套上西服外套前拿起桌上的那只陀螺，试着转了一次。  
呯。  
他满意或是说释然地扭开门把，离开了家。  
灵幻觉得自己应该去买个火，又突然认为这是个戒烟的好契机，他有一点烟瘾，但却能做到坚持在未成人面前不抽烟；他意识到自己近来烟瘾有些大，可能是压力太大，在Limbo里待到老死，现在又重新回来做年轻人，真是不可思议……他走在路上，被身后的人叫住。  
“灵幻先生！”  
“喔，是芹泽啊，”他转过身，熟络地打了一个招呼，“今天超市是矿泉水大促销吗？”  
芹泽有些吃力地搬着两大板矿泉水，灵幻走上前帮他分担一半，他摇了摇头，又嘿嘿笑了一下，太感谢了，灵幻先生，这是我抽奖中的奖品。  
如果能有空出一只手，芹泽必然会抓着头发配上他脸上的笑。灵幻和芹泽一前一后地走进电梯，他将手上的一大板矿泉水瓶放在地上，芹泽伸手点亮了第十五层。  
电梯上升，在第四层叮了一声，电梯门打开，没有人上来，第七层、第十一层也是如此；上升的层数达到十四层时，所有楼层的灯一齐亮起，电梯彻底停止运作，灵幻按了两次开门键，没有动静。  
“见鬼。”  
芹泽示意自己在给物业打电话，几回交谈之后他挂断电话：“物业说马上会请电工来维修，真是对不起，都是我的原因，让灵幻先生碰上这种麻烦事……”  
灵幻拍了一下芹泽的肩膀，告诉他虽然被困在电梯里足够倒霉，但这并不是你的错。芹泽恍然大悟难怪自己会中奖，原来是把好运透支了，现在成了负数才会这样倒霉，他拆开一瓶矿泉水递给灵幻，又泄愤地给自己灌了一口。  
灵幻的手机响了起来，他边喝水边接电话，有些生疏的电子音在耳边响了起来，他险些一口水喷了出来，客人开门见山，一点也没有拖泥带水。  
黑色保险柜，我要的东西就在里面。  
“等等！客人你不会现在让我赶过去吧，我现在被困在电梯里了一时半会出不来。”  
电梯里？电子音笑了起来。灵幻大师好好看看吧。  
他抬起头，呼吸一紧。  
灵幻大师，密码是……  
“嘭。”  
手机从他的手心里滑落下来，掉在沙滩上。海水将白沫卷了上来，又退下；风有一点冷。  
灵幻蹲下身子，将手指伸进沙子中，就像最开始进入迷失域，指缝间沾满沙一样。灵幻回过神来，自己又坐在相谈所中，他的所有顾虑几乎成了真；再熟悉不过的开场，就像是把记忆重新挖掘了一遍，他一时间认不清这到底是个普通梦境还是曾经困住自己一生之久的Limbo。  
他完全没有掌握什么情报，雇主实在有些强人所难，搞到现在，他连目标是谁都不清楚，难道还要他来玩解密游戏吗？他思索着这份来路不明的委托，现如今回忆起来也是疑点重重；我怎么没有好好考虑呢，真是太草率了吧。  
「像您这样的盗梦者，也没有想过会有一天对自己的本行生疏的时候吧。」  
他的手指被燃尽的烟烫了一下，灵幻将烟头掐了，丢在烟灰缸中。

BGM:落下(いっぱつにゅうこんver.) （推荐）

相谈所的门被推开，灵幻抬起头，阳光从百叶窗的缝隙间窜进来，把他的半边脸照得温热；他半眯着眼，看着少年一步步地向自己走近，眉眼也一同在日光下被照亮。  
他的身上有股汗水的味道，但也不算讨厌；外面的太阳很烈，茶水表层对着自己反光，漂浮着的几片茶叶退至杯底；一旁的盆景恹恹地卷着叶子，是多说两句话就会生闷气的烦躁午后。  
少年将手撑在桌上，这一次却没有来扯他的领带；他们对视，视线交集时灵幻竟有些心悸，这种感觉实属难得，他在少年凑过脸前低声道。  
“……律君？”  
影山律把唇递过来，他恍惚着对上灵幻的目光。他的脸一半对着日光，一半隐匿在阴影之下——那一半正烧的厉害，少年眼底的慌张在喉结的滑动之中暴露无遗。他总算吻到了什么，是灵幻的鼻尖，轻轻的蹭弄之后滑到了左眼睑上，少年鼻息间的热气，很痒。

他把凑在自己脸上的律推开一些，两只手拽着影山律胸前的衣服。

这是潜意识的边缘，是迷失域，是Limbo。  
影山律怎么会出现在这里？他在自己愈发笨重的呼吸中想起来了，这些本便就是自己的回忆啊。在Limbo中生活的第四年还是第五年，他碰上了影山律；在第八年，眼前这个别扭到不行的小孩和自己告白，我当然……当然没有答应他啊！这完全是他自作主张！  
虽然这个世界的影山律是自己潜意识捏造的产物，但他这回总能挺直腰板说话了，他可从没和律滚上床单去，他们之间清清白白；不过，律为什么要和自己表白——  
好了好了，现在不是想这个的时候；他松开手，好在律没有再贴过来。  
他的脸可真够红的，灵幻想。  
“灵幻先生……”  
“今天没有委托，你先回去。”灵幻信口开河。

“我们……算是在交往吧，灵幻先生？”  
“当然不算啊，笨蛋！”灵幻有些发怒地吼了一声，他抬起手去摸自己的脸，也是烫的发烧的温度，太丢人了太丢人了。  
这个世界的律君真是太狡猾了，他看着站在门口的律向自己道别，心中却再清楚不过，这就是心中的臆想而已，刚刚的纠缠不过是自己和一个幻想很久的绮梦作斗争罢了。  
他喜欢律君，也是再清楚不过的事。  
但这个梦又是怎么回事？他又不可能再去一次Limbo，他没有服用镇静剂，最多也只能在第一层梦境晃悠，但这个世界框架，重合度未免太高了些。  
谁是筑梦师？  
他没有和任何一个人说过Limbo中的任何细节，尤其是在同行面前，他已经选择不说话很久了。但现在确实让他头皮发毛，除非这个筑梦师亲自进入Limbo，不然怎么会有这样巧的事？  
不得不提一句，用回忆筑梦的家伙，可不是一流筑梦师会做的事——他一定是一个呆板、固执、想象力匮乏贫瘠的人，不然怎么会没有好的素材呢。  
糟糕的是，如果是自己的记忆在作祟的话，这一单势必要做得相当棘手，谁知道这些不够愉快的回忆会怎样阻挠自己呢；他离开相谈所，梦境不算稳定，好在行往的人流并没有注意到自己，焦躁闷热的空气化开，天在一瞬之间擦黑，他听远处传来蝉鸣声。  
向日葵。  
“律君，喔，看我发现了什么！？”他听到了自己的声音，来者扑腾向前一跃去抓身前的萤火虫。  
同行的少年在他的身后跟着，眼睛被寂静夜色里的星光擦亮，他快步跟上在身前手舞足蹈的灵幻：“快点走了，灵幻先生，客人估计已经等得不耐烦了。”  
灵幻停下抓萤火虫的动作，转过身摊开手：“律君可真是一点趣味都没有，蝉声、向日葵、萤火虫，这意味着什么？”  
律闭上眼：“意味着什么？”  
“绝佳的告白场景啊，真是个笨蛋！”  
他说出口，才意识到气氛不算太对，一闪一闪的萤火虫也不飞了，乐得看这场闹剧，灵幻也在这时忘了伸手去抓。   
“哦，真是难为情，”少年挠了一下后颈，有星星点点的荧光落在他的发梢，“我答应你了。”  
“灵幻先生，我和你表过白，你现在也这样做了，那么算不算是，”影山律笑了一下，拉住灵幻的衣袖，压着脸红也要开口，“两情相悦？”  
灵幻整个人都愣住不动了，他瞠目结舌、手足无措，他看着少年的脸凑近自己的——他要比自己矮一些，不得已要踮起脚尖，唇贴在了一起，炽热的温度传递过来，他在慌乱里睁开左眼，律的脸红极了，接吻时腼腆地像个刚进入青春期的小孩，连眼睛都不敢睁开；他甚至不会伸舌头，灵幻拍了下他的肩膀，示意他张嘴，在灵幻“你是笨蛋吗”的眼神中折腾地面红耳赤。  
真是小鬼——他扯了一下律的手，叫他快点跟上来，律捂着嘴低着头，忿忿地瞪了他的后脑勺一眼。

 

大片的太阳花低垂了花盘，一点一点的萤火虫屏声静气地闪着光；灵幻乱了马脚，这场景太过熟悉了，这是他的回忆，也算是他在Limbo甚至一生中少有的动心了。  
他看着两人在花田里走远，留下一大片熟睡的向日葵。

灵幻整个人躺了下来，面对着满天的星光失神，他最后抹杀了影山律，这个结局悲恸而又惋惜，他发现潜意识的影山律无法直接被抹去，他就像是他生活中实体化的人——这实在可怕，他觉得自己不该陷得这样深。灵幻亲口告诉他现在所处只是一个梦境，劝他的恋人拿起手中的枪。  
恋人的枪声落了，他的恋人离开他的潜意识边缘；他的枪声落了，打在了天花板上。  
他又骗了“影山律”。  
“这位先生，请醒一醒。”  
他移开捂在脸上的手。  
又是影山，不过是个缩小版的，他见过小时候的律，虽然一开始就把自己标榜为“形迹可疑的人”，见到自己总是开始脸黑，但毕竟比长大后的律好猜心思。更何况现在的律还没有认识他，说话的语气也算是客气，小时候的律会怎么拒绝人呢，像这样“不要胡说八道啦！我才没有喜欢灵幻先生啊！”想想都非常有趣啊。

他被律带着路，最后在自家门口停住。  
“唔，谢谢你呢律君，帮我找回家的路，要进来坐一坐吗，当然不愿意也没有关系哦。”  
影山律嘟囔着：“您怎么知道我的名字……”  
灵幻却没有回答他，他一进门就被什么东西绊了一脚，打开灯后发现家里面什么家具都没有，只有地上的这一个笨箱子；所谓的家只是披了件外套而已，他和门外的律大眼瞪小眼，律坦诚开口：“先生，这就是家徒四壁吗……”  
他蹲下身子，伸手摆弄地上的保险柜，灵幻看到六位数密码，转过头对着律喊了一句。  
“六位数字！”  
“.…..您在说什么，我不知道……”  
“你不知道不重要，随便六个数字，想到什么都好。”  
“5376……”  
他应声按上：“还有两位……！”  
“8……大哥哥，你来了，唔！”  
后脑勺被什么坚硬的东西堵上，他猜测是枪口。灵幻的动作一滞，所有的担心果然化为实质，脖颈被一只手按住，指尖掐着他的喉结，他抛出最后的问题：“最后一位？”  
“0，还有……”  
他看到了一朵玫瑰。  
身后的手将那朵玫瑰拾起，鲜艳的红递到自己的胸前，他愣住了，完全忘记伸手去握住它，十九岁的影山律偏过半边脑袋，在他的耳边轻声喟叹。  
“还有，我爱你。”

“嘣——”

 

“律君……！”  
灵幻喊出声，右手抓住身下的床单。他的额头上盖着一条拧干的湿毛巾，左手里全是虚汗，他的手被律拉到手心里：“我在……我在这里，灵幻先生，您有些发烧……”  
他站起来摸了一下灵幻的脸，灵幻拉住他的手：“你就是筑梦师吧？”  
“你在第四层梦境自杀了? ”  
“那么……Limbo里的，是不是你?”  
影山律的刘海随着他弯腰的动作滑下，遮住一点眼睛，灵幻看到他笑了一下——真是让人摸不着头脑；律递给他一杯热水：“对，您现在要做的是好好休息。”  
他这是都答应了吗……灵幻的头晕乎乎的，他仰头喝了一口热水，不留神烫到舌尖。  
“灵幻先生，您还记得第四层梦境，关于那场打架，我认赌服输，什么惩罚您都可以提。”  
灵幻没有说话，他看向律，他的表情认真极了，不像是在开玩笑，语气也算恳切，不过，他21世纪新星灵幻大师大人有大量，便不和他多计较——于是他拉过律的领带亲了一口。  
一口可不能罢休，他笑了一下，还未来得及开口就被按在了床头上；影山律的吻技果然烂得很，他边揉着被咬破的嘴角边想。  
律拉过他的左手，十指相扣；灵幻这才意识到自己左手的无名指上多了一枚戒指，看起来竟然也不算碍眼。  
“是我自作主张，”  
律低头亲吻他的手背。  
“你不会怪我吧，灵幻？”

 

 

 

END

一点话：非常感谢看到这里的你  
虽然在我心里他们已经结婚八百年了还是要吼一句律灵szd！！


End file.
